Masquerade
by Zednecer
Summary: Porque ese es el propósito de las mascaradas, brindar una noche donde se pueda hacer hasta lo imposible bajo el candente manto del anonimato. AU Vampiros de Osomatsu-san.


_**Masquerade**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sino a Fujio Akatsuka.  
Este fanfic está basado en el AU Vampiros.  
La imagen no me pertenece a mí, sino a haitmt.

 **Advertencias:** AU, yaoi, incesto, insinuación de zoofilia/bestialismo, posible OoC.

 **Aclaración:** En este fanfic son quintillizos, Karamatsu no es familiar de ellos.

.

.

.

Aquel baile lleno de máscaras y trajes vario pintos, hacían un cuadro surrealista.  
Las mujeres con sus corsés bien amoldados a sus perfectas curvas, los hombres, con trajes hechos a medida.  
Una danza de ángeles, una melodía de corazones latientes.

Y en medio de ellos, estaba él, un ser de belleza espectral traído del Oriente, que resaltaba como un sol a media noche, el alma de la fiesta.  
Rondando entre los danzantes con una gracia fuera de este mundo, con su inconfundible silueta.

Haciendo delirar a las nobles damas que esperaban por su presencia, y a su vez, por ser conocedoras de quién sería la elegida para la pieza de una noche.

Los otros, por el contario, bailaban al compás de la música, se deleitaban con los violines y los chelos, con la orquesta y las voces.  
Concentrados en sus cuerpos liberados del estatus, permitiéndose encuentros con personajes irreconocibles gracias a sus antifaces.

Sin embargo, nuestro protagonista parecía ser la excepción a esa regla de sigilo, resaltando entre la multitud con su traje rojo y una simple máscara negra que lo volvía incapaz de mostrar un vestigio de expresión, mientras giraba su cuerpo en aparente búsqueda de alguien.  
Tan inmerso estaba, que no fue capaz de ver a la mujer parada frente a él con mirada adulante.

-Buenas noches, conde Osomatsu.

El nombrado se giró; una bella dama, que olía a pasados los 50, lo llamaba con voz cantarina y escote sugerente.

-Permitidme decir, que vuestra velada es maravillosa.- La mujer sonrió más, de ser posible.

-Muchísimas gracias, lady Heinrich.

-No me agradezca, conde. Lo digo con total… honestidad.- Sugirió con acento coqueto.

A pesar de sus avances, el hombre se limitó a irse con una sonrisa amable, continuando su búsqueda.  
Ella no podía entenderlo, nadie, ningún hombre en su lista de conquistas, se le había resistido antes. Lady Heinrich se preguntó si acaso ya se estaría volviendo vieja, y después de dos segundos reflexivos, río con prepotencia, por supuesto que no, ella aún seguía siendo una mujer bella y poderosa a pesar de todo, sino no habría sido capaz de enviudar cuatro veces.  
Así que con semblante renovado decidió no darse por vencida, buscaría al conde, lo llevaría a su cama, y aumentaría su fortuna y estatus.  
Estaba tan ocupada relamiéndose los labios, pensando en el dinero, que no notó la presencia a sus espaldas.

-No debería mi lady.

La mujer se giró con brusquedad hacia aquel que se cernía sobre ella. Quedó cautivada por su belleza, por esa piel tersa y profundos ojos rosas, incapaces de permanecer ocultos en aquella blanca máscara.

-¿Dis-disculpe?

-Que no debería mi lady, aquel en el que vuestros preciosos ojos han tenido el descaro de posarse, ya pertenece a alguien más.

Se molestó ¿quién se creía ese extraño para decirle eso?

-Soy un amigo cercano del conde, madam. –Aseveró como quien había conseguido hurgar en sus más recientes pensamientos. –Y le aseguro por todas las estrellas en el firmamento, que no es merecedor de un encanto tan glorioso.  
Permitidme una pieza, no se arrepentirá.

Y embobada por una sonrisa luminosa, se dejó llevar, directamente a las alas de un demonio con traje de ángel.

.

.

.

Los jardines se veían rodeados de vestigios musicales y parejas hartas de multitudes, algunas conocidas, otras recién hechas, adulando apasionadamente las bocas contrarias, mientras que más allá, perdida entre los enormes arbustos y cerámicas impresionantes, se encontraba nuestra hermosa Luna, adornando el horizonte; que, como buen espectador fantasma, se mantenía a la espera de lo inevitable, siendo observada a su vez, por unos ojos tan azules sólo comparables con el mar profundo.

El muchacho, de largos cabellos, se mantenía cautivo del paisaje. Profundamente admirado del perfecto conjunto que hacía un todo; desde la resplandeciente Luna y los árboles sumidos en sombras, hasta la tierra, el césped, los insectos y animales que vagaban en busca de alimento.  
Como un relámpago, su interior se vio alumbrado: ¿Sería él también un animal? ¿Estarían ellos a su vez, condenados a la obscuridad como él?

Unos largos brazos alrededor suyo lo extrajeron de sus melancólicas cavilaciones.

-¿En qué pensabais?- Suspiró en su oído el recién llegado.

-Realmente en nada, alteza mía.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, puedo ver tu expresión manchada por la tristeza desde la distancia.

Se vio incapaz de decir nada una vez descubierto, su captor lo conocía mejor de lo que había llegado a imaginarse, mejor de lo que él mismo podía llegar a hacerlo.

-Vuestras gemas se han nublado- susurró –dejadme pulirlas nuevamente.

Y sin miramientos lo jaló junto a su cuerpo, acercándolos a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Ya lo he dicho.

.

.

.

La velada se veía animada con L'autunno de Vivaldi, y los cuerpos alegres giraban alrededor de la pista, gozando hasta la nota más tenue.

Unas risitas se vieron reavivadas cuando el anfitrión se unió nuevamente a la fiesta junto con otro excelente candidato, sin embargo se apagaron luego de ver como ambas figuras desaparecían rumbo a la otra habitación.

-Habéis dicho que iríamos a la pista.

-¿Ah sí? Perdonad mi torpeza, pero no me puedo permitir regresar.

-¿Pero de qué habláis? Vuestros invitados podrían enfurecerse, debéis volver.

E ignorado, como en gran parte de su existencia, vio a su compañero seguir avanzando rumbo a las escaleras del hall. Saludando por el camino a duques y condes, besando manos de doncellas, y escurriéndose de los espejos que sólo fungían de adorno sin utilidad.

Subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del conde, donde el joven se vio arrojado y enjaulado.

-Lo lamento, pero regresar o dejaros ir es algo que no puedo permitirme a estas alturas.

.

.

.

Tres figuras se encontraban mirando a la lejanía, como si desde su posición fueran capaces de ver lo que pasaba incluso fuera de la entrada principal.

-¿Para qué hacer una fiesta si no estaréis presentes la mayor parte de ella? –Murmuró ácidamente un hombre de lujoso traje verde con mascarada dorada.

Sus dos acompañantes se limitaron a observarlo, acostumbrados a sus cotidianas quejas, aunque esta vez se vieron incapaces de no darle la razón.

-Y todo por ese sucio chucho ¿Qué tendrá de bueno ese nuevo juguete?

-Seguro que está rebosante de pulgas. –Secundó su hermano de purpura.

-¡¿Pulgas?! –Gritó el último de deslumbrante amarillo.

-Callaos. –Dijo con su habitual severidad. –Y vos, no le metáis ideas en la cabeza… aunque bueno, eso tampoco podríamos saberlo.

-Ya veréis como es que tengo razón. –Masculló, afilando su mirar debajo del plateado antifaz.

Decidió ignorar a los otros, rememorando como es que su hermano mayor y el menor de los cinco planearon esta "gran" velada.  
Y hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaba el último?

Como si fuese invocado por sus pensamientos, apareció junto a ellos el antes nombrado. Con el impecable traje que hacia juego con sus ojos, lamiendo el imperceptible carmesí de sus labios.

-¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Acaso el anterior entusiasmo se fue impidiéndote estar aquí?

-Os equivocáis –respondió a sus hermanos que lo veían de malos modos. –es sólo que me surgió un… impedimento.

-Un impedimento que seguramente se encuentra flotando en el lago. –Río su hermano más cínico.

-Espero que no tengáis razón, y vos –señaló al menor. –espero que vos recordéis lo que es la discreción. Si volviesen a descubrirnos nos veremos en la obligación de huir lejos, como lo hicimos de nuestro antiguo hogar.

-Calma hermano, he sido más discreto que el mismísimo Satanás. Además, si llegasen a descubrirnos, tenemos a alguien que se encargará de "cubrir" la evidencia. ¿No es así hermano?

Añadió el de rosado, acercándose y acariciando el cuello de su hermano más hiperactivo, quien sólo se limitó a tomarlo de la cintura y sonreír con sadismo a través de su máscara color del bronce.

-Sí, lo que sea por mi hermanito.

-Así se habla.

Y en compensación le dio un fino beso en los labios.  
Mientras sus otros hermanos veían la escena con desdén, acostumbrados a los incestuosos actos de los menores, pero no por eso complacidos con la anterior justificación.  
Estaban cómodos aquí, no se irían tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

Mientras el baile se encontraba en pleno clímax, la figura inerte de una vieja mujer se encontraba recostada en medio de la espesura del bosque.  
El cadáver seco de Marionette Heinrich se veía a la espera de la masacre, otorgada amablemente por lobos hambrientos. Lobos, que destruirían la evidencia de un acto más allá de la comprensión humana.

.

.

.

Las dos figuras dentro de aquella habitación adornada en intensos tonos rojizos y marrones, se miraban expectantes.  
Ahí sólo había un cazador y su presa, aguardando por los movimientos del contrario.

-Dejadme ir. –Demandó el menor.

-Jamás. –Aseveró el mayor.

La tensión en sus cuerpos era palpable, y el dueño de los ojos azules no entendía la persistencia del otro.  
No entendía por qué él, por qué precisamente él se tuvo que ver envuelto en tan surrealista historia, siendo tan feliz con su antigua vida de campesino.

Aún podía recordar esa maldita noche, como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerda el dolor y la angustia, recuerda su sangre yéndose, y a aquel líquido sacado de los abismos del infierno entrando por su boca, circulando por sus venas y quemando absolutamente todo a su paso.  
Se recuerda llorando y suplicando por piedad a un Dios que nunca antes lo había escuchado, ni siquiera en el momento que más lo necesitó.

Ve claramente en su memoria la mañana siguiente, su intento fallido de huida, detenido no por su captor, sino, por un fuerza poderosa antes desconocida. El Sol, su fiel compañero en aquellos duros albas, él, se había encargado de hacerle entender la magnitud de la situación.

Y a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo… aún no entendía qué podía tener él de especial como para que un demonio se haya encaprichado con su existencia.

Había sido maldecido, maldecido por ese ser en frente suyo. Y lo odió, como nunca antes había odiado. Dejándose llevar por una rabia seca que surgía dentro suyo, arrasando todo como un ave carroñera.

El blanco de tanto desprecio se limitó a sonreír, haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su presidario.

Únicamente no se vio venir el tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, con las fauces abiertas listas para arrancarle el cuello.  
Y es que él mismo tenía la capacidad de responderse sus dudas mentales, él era especial. Increíblemente diferente a todo lo que había podido ver antes.

Río, alegre de ver a ese increíble lobo listo para consumirlo, para integrarse a su cuerpo de la manera más ruda conocida. Acarició aquel pelaje tosco.

-Magnífico. –Susurró. –Eres el ser más magnífico que he tenido la suerte de conocer.

El lobo seguía gruñendo sobre él, envuelto en furia y deseo. Deseo de devorarlo, de callarlo, de hacerlo suyo.

.

.

.

Y mientras la música no dejaba de sonar, mientras todos los invitados bailaban el vals. En una habitación, sobre sus cabezas, dos seres espectrales se dedicaban a amarse con violenta pasión.  
Sin la inhibición de las máscaras, conociéndose íntimamente y dejando que por una noche, los estándares y los límites morales, se marcharan lo más lejos posible.

 _Porque ese era el propósito de las mascaradas, brindar una noche donde se pudiese hacer hasta lo imposible bajo el candente manto del anonimato_.

.

~.~

.


End file.
